My Dark Descent
by fangirlofthenorth
Summary: Summary inside! I promise! It's the first chapter! Rated M for Pewds mouth and Amnesia! I OWN NOTHING! I only own Fayth! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fayth still can't control her powers sometimes. She's got to be careful when she is handling things or they may become real. One day, she is watching Pewdiepie and she accidentally bring herself along with Pewdiepie into Amnesia! And in the process of this, she made all his characters human. And this includes the Barrels. Now that the Barrels are human, they decide to take over the real world. Now it's up to Fayth, a confused Pewdie, and his characters to save Amnesia and their world.  
(No shippings!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ I'm going to give you guys info so if you don't watch/like Fullmetal Alchemist, you won't have to read the first story. First off, this just a side story. It's not in any way part of the series (which I have posted on my Wattpad account).

In this, there are three different types of powers called Âme but only four people in the world can have them. The first is Ouvrez. The Ouvrez are able to bring characters to life and enter stories.

The second are called Morte. They can't die until old age. And they can heal others.

The last is called True Âme. There are two one these and that's who Fayth Carter, the main character, is. A True Âme is both an Ouvrez and a Morte but they are a bit stronger.

Hope this makes sense!

Ch. 1~ June/10/2013

"Get back here!" I called as ran down my street. A large animal flew through the sky. If you didn't know better, someone would say it looked like a flying monkey. And I would tell them that they were correct. It's been a year since my powers surfaced but I still haven't gotten ahold of them. It's a lot better than it was but characters still jump out when I touch the book or movie. This time a flying monkey from The Wizard of Oz wanted to fly free.

"What's up, Fayth?" Jumping, I looked to my right, I saw a classmate of mine had joined me in my chase. Her name is Lizzy; she can be a bit hyperactive sometimes.

"Oh, I just lost a kite" I lied.

"But it's not-"

"Bye!" I said before I ran ahead faster, leaving her behind.

"Retour" I hissed but nothing happened.

"Come on! Please come down!" A thought struck me, "I have a banana!" I think it heard me. It angled its wings and landed in front of me.

"Come home with me and I promise I'll get you that banana!" I begged. It tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking then it nodded. I sighed and smiled.

"Thank you" I sighed. Turning around, I started to walk towards my house when I felt two hands tuck themselves under my arms and my feet leave the ground. Gasping in fear, I looked up to see the monkey was flying us to my house.

When we arrived at my house, I told the monkey to fly us to the us to the back of the house and to my bedroom window. When we were in front of my window, I pushed the window open and crawled through and he monkey followed.

"Stay here and I'll get you that banana" I commanded. It nodded and left the room. I tip toed down the stairs to find my dad asleep on the couch with the a sitcom or something on the television. I sighed as I turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen. I found the ripest banana of the bunch and headed up the stairs.

When I reached my bedroom, I heard a crash in my room. Gasping, I opened the door to find my room destroyed and the monkey sitting peacefully on my bed.

"The hell?" I cried as I looked around.

"I-I'm s-sorry, M-Miss!" A voice stuttered. Surprised, I looked at the monkey and asked, "you can talk?" It nodded. Sighing, I fell back into my bed next to it.

"Here" I muttered as I handed him the banana. He gleefully took it.

_I hope this works_ I thought as I placed my left hand on his foot.

"Retour" I whispered. A light appeared around the monkey and he, with his banana, disappeared.

"Thank The Lord!" I gasped. Looking up, I saw all my little knickknacks in the floor.

Do I have to do this now?

...

Yeah, I should. I pushed myself off my bed and began to clean up

It had to be almost midnight when I finished cleaning. Not wanting to go to sleep just yet, I decided I watch something on YouTube. After opening the website up on my laptop, I saw my favorite youtuber, Pewdiepie, has updated with a new Amnesia custom story.

"Awesome!" I breathed with delight. I clicked in the video and waited for his normal intro...but it never happened.

"What?" I muttered. The video was going but all I saw was a bedroom and an empty face cam. Looking closer, I saw the candle on the bedside table was getting brighter. It got so bright that I had shielded my eyes. And the last thing I remember was falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2~ June/11/1892

I woke up to the sound of a fire cracklings. I soon realized that I was in a bed and I don't have a fireplace in my room. My eyes snapped open to see a green canopy above my head. Sitting up, I found myself in a large bed with matching green bedding. I was in a rather large room with a fireplace about twenty feet away from the bed. Looking to the right, I found a tall bookshelf and a bedside table a scrap of paper on it. Picking it up, I read the note.

_ To the young girl who brought us to life,_

_ We have to thank you for bringing us to life. Without your help, we would have been able to get you or Pewdie here! We again thank you!_

It wasn't signed.

Did I read that read? Pewdie? And where is 'here' anyway? And who did I help? Part of me is telling me to kick myself for who I accidentally helped. I folded the paper up and slipped it into my pocket. I pushed myself up but I didn't make more than two steps before I fell. I caught myself on one of the posts at the foot of the bed. The moment I touched that post, a chill traveled from tips of my fingers, up my arms, and down my body.

_Weird..._ I thought. Carefully, I released the post and found myself steady. I felt I was still a bit unsteady but I managed to my make to the bookshelf. Maybe a book can tell me where I am.

In my search, I found a small gold platform. There are two indentations that indicated that something was on there. Maybe it broke and now it's a paperweight? I shrugged and retuned it to its proper place and picked a random book. I gasped in surprise to find it was blank. I grabbed another and found it was also blank. Were they all blank?

"Where the hell am I?" I nearly screamed. Suddenly out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a glint of light. Turning, I saw a white and silver handle in front of the front of fireplace. I scurried to the handle and found it was my fathers' pocket knife. I don't care how it got here, as long at I have something to protect myself here...where ever here is. For those wondering, it's not a pocket knife that has a screwdriver and a nail file in it. All it is a knife. It was old, older that me. Tarnish was creeping on the two silver ends and the single blade. The white was bleached ivory.

After I slipped it into my back pocket, the door began to shake. Gasping in fear, I tip toed towards the door.

"Is there someone in there?" A female voice gasped. I pulled my knife and called, "Who are you and how did you find me?"

"Good, someone is in there. Your room is the only one with the light on and my name in Jennifer. The door is locked but there should be a key in there" the voice called through the wooden door.

"Why does this sound familiar?" I muttered as I looked around the room. It turned out that there was a key under where the note was.

"I've got the key!" I called as I ran back to the door. With the knife still in my hand, I unlocked the door and a girl with long black hair ran in.

"Shut it! Shut it! Shut it! Shut it! Shut it!" She spoke quickly as she ran back to shut the door.

"Why?" I asked. She took the key from my hands, causing me to drop my knife, and locked the door.

"Something's out there" she said in a low voice.

"What" I asked as I picked up my knife.

"Come on! We need to hide in the wardrobe!" She command as she ran towards a wooden wardrobe by the bookshelf. She opened it and sighed.

"Mod developers" she whispered as she began to pull out boxes and brooms.

"Get in!" she hissed as she stepped inside.

"Not until I get some answers!" I hissed back.

"Get in and I'll answer any questions!" She said as a roar ripped through the air from behind the door.

"Scoot over!" I panicked as I ran for the wardrobe. The girl, Jennifer, closed the doors and placed her pointer on her lips. It was at this time that I noticed her skin looked grey. A crash jumped me from my thoughts.

"What the...!" I whispered. Another one came and I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming. She opened the door a creak to look outside.

"He's inside!" She whispered. In that little crack, I could see a monster. Straps covered it's body and it's jaw hung down to its stomach.

It took every fiber of my being not to scream at what I was seeing.

_ Holy Mother of all that is good!_ I thought.

"It's gone" Jennifer sighed as she opened the door. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move a muscle.

"You didn't look at it for long, did you?" There was panic in her voice.

"I'm in Amnesia..." I whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm in fucking Amnesia!" I panicked.

"Whoa! Calm down! There is no need to go insane...or bring the Bro ba-"

"Who are you?" I panted as I held my knife at her.

"There's no ne-"

"Who are you?! Why are you grey?" I shouted. She sighed.

"My name is Jennifer and I'm grey because it might have to do with the fact that I was once a rock but I woke up about twenty minutes ago to find that I have legs" she explained. I calmed down a bit

"Wait, you are Jennifer...as in 'I love you, Pewdie' Jennifer?" I asked and she nodded. She looked to be close to my age. She was the same height as me though. She wore a black t-shirt with grey capris. There was a small pink bow clip in her long black hair.

"How are you-" I was cut by a girlish scream.

"Is that...?" Jennifer whispered to herself and ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait up!" I called as I ran after her.

I found her in the next room, hugging someone. A man, I think.

"Oh, you're here! It's really you!" Jennifer gushed over the man.

"Let go! Let go of me!" His voice had an accent. I gasped and ran over to Jennifer and tried to pull her off.

"Let go of him, Jennifer!" I groaned as started to push the two apart. There was a soft gasp and the two stumbled back. Jennifer landed on the bed while the man crashed into a wardrobe. I ended up face first into the floor. I could hear the man muttering in a different language.

Was that Swedish? But I only Swedish from...

"Pewdiepie?" I asked as I stood up. The man looked at me with dusty blue eyes. He had dark sandy blond hair and headphones hung around his neck.

"Do I…" He asked in English.

"Bro" I said simply and my right fist extended slightly from my side.

"Good, at least I'm not alone and now who's that" looking at Jennifer, she looked shocked.

"Pewdie! It's me, Jennifer!" Her grey eyes sparkled as if she was going to cry.

"Impossible. Jennifer is a rock in a video game" he shook his head.

"But...I love you, Pewdie!" She confessed with her hands over her heart. His eye grew in shock.

"The fuck is going on?" He spat. I sighed and tried my best to explain.

"What I know is that a character, your character, is alive so there may be more. Oh, and we're in Amnesia" I muttered the last part so no one understood what I said.

"What?"

"We're in Amnesia..." I whispered.

"What the hell are you saying?"

I sighed and gave in.

"We're in Amnesia"

Lizzy POV

Yesterday, I saw Fayth being her odd self. Now, today I'm going to see if she got her kite back.

I knocked on the door to her house and a large tall man answered it.

"Hello, sir, is Fayth home?" I asked politely.

"Yes, but she's up in her room...in fact she hasn't been down all day" he spoke as he looked behind him.

"May I come in to see her?" I asked.

"Sure, why not" he smiled as I stepped through the doorway.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

"Her room is up the stairs. You'll know it when you see it" he sighed as he returned to the television.

After climbing up the stairs, I found a hallway with three doors on the right and one on the left. The first two doors were blank and closed. When I reached the end, I found a door that was opened a bit plus it had pictures taped to the wood. One was a image of Fayth and boy with blond hair and golden eyes.

I wonder who that is.

Ignoring the thought, I pushed the door open to find the room empty of any human life.

"Hello?" I called softly. There was no reply. I cautiously stepped in and found that Fayth was not in there. Suddenly, the sound of a computer humming to life filled the room. Jumping, I turned around to find a laptop on a desk. The screen lit up to show a creepy castle in the middle of nowhere. Soon, the camera moved into the castle and down a couple corridors. It ended a room and I saw a girl lying on a bed. It was at that moment I realized it was Fayth! Gasping, I touched the mousepad and found out it was a YouTube video by someone by the name of Pewdiepie.


End file.
